HISTORIA DE UN MERCENARIO
by Aedrag
Summary: ONE SHOT! Soy Mercenario hasta la médula y me encanta! Una de las frases de este mercenario, no les gustaría saber como fue que Bankotsu llego hacer lo que es? Pasen y Lean! NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES, PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO. SOY MIEMBRO DEL CIRCULO MERCENARIO.


**Hola! de nuevo yo con un One-Shot. Si ya se que la historia de PARADOJA esta en proceso pero no desesperen!**

 **Por mientras les dejo este Fic. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO!**

 **LA HISTORIA QUIERO QUE SE CONCENTRE EN BANKOTSU, ASÍ QUE OMITÍ EN OTORGARLES NOMBRES A LOS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

Antes de morir en manos de mis enemigos y ser decapitado al lado de mis hermanos mi vida paso en un lapso rápido y corto, cerré los ojos como última esperanza de fallecer sin necesidad de observar lo que estaba previsto, recuerdo exactamente cada detalle de mi vida…Nací en una aldea de agricultura que se ubicaba más allá de las montañas, la aldea era regularmente transitada por las personas ya que su impacto en el mercado era demandante, pero con las constantes guerrillas y las criaturas terminaron por reducirla. No tengo recuerdos específicos de mi familia, sé que alguna vez tuve una pero fue asesinada por los bandidos y demonios poco a poco que azotaron lo que quedaba de mi hogar.

-Bankotsu…se fuerte- pronuncio como última palabra la mujer que era mi madre, me escondió en un agujero en el piso cubriéndolo con una manta y pajas, cerré los ojos y tape mis odios tan fuerte para no escuchar los gritos de las personas y el quejido de ella, conté hasta diez pero no fue suficiente así que decidí quedarme sin hacer ruido, quizás en la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Desperté al sentir unas gotas caer en mi rostro, me pregunte si era la lluvia pero me sorprendí al ver que eran gotas de sangre, el miedo me invadió y salí sin importar quién o que estuviese afuera, solo cambie mi rostro a tristeza, la sangre de mi madre derramándose sobre mí, nunca olvide aquella imagen.

Poco después los sobrevivientes volvieron a levantar la aldea, más chica de lo que estaba pero era habitable, los aldeanos al verme solo y la desesperación de conseguir dinero o materiales de valor los llevo a la estúpida idea de venderme a un terrateniente para trabajar como esclavo, por supuesto que escape, en mi interior sabía que yo era más que eso y así fue. Comencé a vagar de aldea en aldea consiguiendo trabajos pequeños para comer, no fue hasta que cumplí catorce años, uniéndome a una banda de bandidos, efectivamente avive recuerdos en mi interior, los odiaba pues fueron quienes en parte causaron destrozos en mi vida pero como dicen, no hay nada mejor que alimentarse del odio y transformarlo en tu fortaleza, veneno quita veneno…

-Y que hacemos contigo jovencito, eres bueno pero nos causas molestias en ocasiones- mencionó uno de los bandidos con burla, yo solo guarde silencio otorgando mis típicas miradas de despreocupación, durante los encuentros y saqueos llevaba la delantera, matando a todo aquel se cruzara en mi camino, a excepción de los débiles, ellos nunca me interesaron no era mi estilo abusar de personas que no me ocasionaban daño, Pero para este hombre yo le desagrada en su totalidad, quien sabe, quizás en su interior el sabia que no era mas que una basura.

-Mokuro, para ser uno de las grandes eres bastante torpe, Bankotsu te lleva por mucho- dijo el jefe que se encontraba a un lado de mi rodeado de mujeres y sake, yo creo por esa enseñanza adquirí lo mujeriego, total. estábamos celebrando el saqueo más grande que pudimos hacer a un terrateniente.

-Únete Bankotsu, ya sabes que los colegas les encanta bromear- dio una palmada en mi espalda , me limite a verlo por encima del hombro, fue un mentor que solo me enseño de diversión y crueldad sin saber que algo dentro de mi crecía mucho más oscuro y lejos de su imaginación, siempre consideré que mi especie humana no se admira de ella misma, podíamos ser capaces de todo si no lo proponíamos pero solo se dejaban llevar por los placeres vulgares que ellos mismos ofrecían es por eso que yo sería quien tuviera la iniciativa de ir más allá de todo . – Gracias, pero sabemos de ante mano quienes son los estorbos – sonreí con burla, el otro me observo con odio.

Anteriormente sospeche que ese tipo quería deshacerse de mí ya que el jefe me miraba con aires de grandeza, no era igual que los demás, mi temperamento, la agilidad en batalla y mi lealtad al grupo me llevo hacer el siguiente jefe luego que el primero muriera por su torpeza y fuera devorado por un monstruo días después de la celebración, así es, yo era ahora el líder.

-Ahora que el jefe ha muerto, quien será ahora el líder?- pregunto uno de los bandidos con duda, todos miraron mi persona y yo seguía sin decir una palabra, sentado y pensativo.

-No hay duda, será Bankotsu- pronunciaron todos menos uno en particular y algunos que estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Por qué tiene que ser él? Solo es un mocoso- Mokuro me apunto con su espada. –Yo digo que lo cortemos en dos, y así nombraremos un verdadero jefe- comenzó a correr para luchar conmigo, me adelante en tomar una de las tantas espadas del suelo, esquive su mediocre ataque clavando la espada en la coronilla de su cabeza, muriendo al instante. Todos quedaron callados y asombrados, yo reía con burla. Saque la espada de su estúpida cabeza, apunte con ella en dirección a los bandidos que estaban sorprendidos y algo asqueados, solo era un jovenzuelo.- Alguien más objetara contra la decisión que ya está tomada?- sonreí de nuevo. –Nadie?, bueno… sigamos nuestro camino- comencé a caminar entre ellos abriéndose un espacio, después de eso nadie volvió a contradecir mis órdenes.

Transcurrió tiempo cuando los bandidos y yo atacamos a un terrateniente poderoso, yo siempre iba a lo grande, saquear aldeas no era lo mío. Sin predeterminar que se trataba de una trampa producto de una traición de los integrantes, mi grupo fue asesinado, el sub líder de una caballeriza me miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar mi persona, buscaba algo en mí que no podía encontrar.

-Tu eres el tal mencionado Bankotsu?-

-Así es- dije seguro, no tenia por que negar mi naturaleza mucho menos mi nombre.

-Pero eres solo un mocoso- abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al levantar mi barbilla con la punta de su espada pensando estúpidamente en que yo era solo algún chalan de los bandidos.

-Y? Que hay con eso?, logre derrotar a más de la mitad de tus hombres- mi típica soberbia lo sacó de sus cabales.

-Entonces es una lástima que mueras a temprana edad- corrió hacia mí en un ataque, le devolví el favor con un golpe en la cara que logro derribarlo a gran distancia, este tipo me doblaba la altura, pero solo era un costal de papas. Los compañeros me apuntaron con sus arcos listos para atacar cuando el líder dio la orden de parar, era un hombre maduro pero lo suficientemente joven, con un físico algo pasmoso.

-Con que Bankotsu?, nunca pensé en tener de frente a un muchacho tan joven- bajo de su caballo y camino con tranquilidad. –Ahora que vencimos a tus colegas estas solo, no tienes a donde ir- afirmó.

-Supongo que tiene razón pero no es algo que me importe- me encogí de hombros despreocupado.

-Puedes venir con nosotros, me interesaría ponerte en mi escuadrón, crees aceptar.- alzo una ceja en modo de duda, desde que trato con mi chocante personalidad conjetuo que yo era distinto.

-Pero jefe!- objeto el hombre robusto que derribe.-Es un mocoso- enfureció.

-Es un mocoso que te acaba de derribar y además la mente detrás de todos los saqueos y asesinatos , te parece un mocoso?- sonó serio. –Si no te parece, puedes irte- el otro solo guardo silencio obedeciendo. -Que dices?- me pregunto confiado, si bien el tipo apenas y lo conocía pero por su porte se figuraba a una persona importante, todos aquellos mercenarios vestían de un ropaje y armadura peculiar a diferencia de los colores, cada uno representaba un rango y por lo visto, el azul significaba la grandeza, fue aquí donde porte mi ropaje de mercenario _(El de la serie)_. Asentí con el rostro y sonreí de lado, ahora que no tenía un escuadrón que dirigir y además el líder de uno de los grandes grupos de mercenarios me reconoció, tendría la oportunidad de seguir mi camino sin dificultades, cada paso me llevaba hacia el sendero de los mercenarios y guerreros más temidos.

Tras pasar el tiempo y demostrar mis habilidades en batalla, el entrenamiento se intensificó, subiendo de rango con rapidez. Mi sentido sanguinario se desarrolló hasta el punto de ser respetado entre mis compañeros y el segundo al mando del grupo, de pasar a un guerrero de categoría aprendiz a maestro me sentí satisfecho, ya portaba un uniforme en su totalidad negro.

No fue hasta en una noche fría cuando pretendía descansar en una de las alcobas del castillo, sin éxito camine alrededor para aclarar mi mente, fue la única vez que medite mi vida, porque escogí este camino? Porque soy lo que soy? Quizás en ese tiempo mi miedo se transformó en indiferencia y las desgracias recurrentes en esta época se habían hecho una costumbre, ver cuerpos desmembrados no era para mi algo nuevo, no tenía nada de sentido preocuparme y transcurrir en el camino de la nobleza o asustarme por las desgracias de otros, solo contemplaba como las personas morían sin razón tratando de hacer el bien, y si era así? Entonces el camino que tome era el correcto, morir y ser derrotado antes de yo dar el primer paso, no era una opción.

-Aquí estas muchacho- dijo el líder, su típica voz gruesa me saco de mis pensamientos. –Problemas para dormir-

-Supongo que si.- respondí normal.

-Acompáñame- Giro sobre sus talones insinuando que lo siguiera hasta lo que parecía un templo sellado con puertas gruesas de metal, todos teníamos prohibido entrar ahí menos los monjes que se les contrataba por su servicio, el lugar tenia que ser purificado cada ciertos días, incluso se tenía un castigo severo por desobedecer la orden. Sacó una llave y entramos, el lugar efectivamente era un templo que reservaba una alabarda de tamaño colosal, quede impresionado por primera vez en mi vida.

-Esta alabarda se llama Banryuu, forjada por un antiguo herrero demonio, por lo que a lo largo de su existencia se ha blandido con la sangre de muchos demonios, el único que ha podido levantarla y sacar su poder fue mi abuelo, un antiguo guerrero y solo aquel que posea una mente, la ambición más allá de un humano promedio, puede levantarla.- decía con respeto hacia la poderosa arma.-Ninguno hasta la muerte del el ha podido levantarla, se necesitó más de doce hombres para cargarla un poco,- pauso su comentario un momento- Creo que tu Bankotsu, puedes ser ese guerrero- mencionó confiado.

-Y por qué cree que yo puedo hacerlo- cruce de brazos, que disparates decía el líder.-Usted no puede hacerlo.- afirme con burla.

-La alabarda sobrepasa los límites de un humano, pese que mi abuelo fue quien la porto y mi entrenamiento fuera duro no he logrado siquiera levantarla un poco, a tu edad he visto lo que puedes lograr, no obstante hay un problema...- depositó un incienso para aromatizar, el olor a acero era latente. - Para adquirir el poder demoníaco es necesario ofrecer la sangre de dos mil victimas, mil humanos y mil demonios para merecer su poder demoniaco, sospecho que tu frialdad excede la mia asi que por eso apuesto que eres el candidato perfecto, debiste tener una vida dura.-

Me quedé pensando por unos instantes más, observando el arma, quien la forjó debió ser sin duda un demonio pero quien pudo levantarla fue algo más poderoso que un mismo demonio.

-Si te interesa, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento, espero no equivocarme- asintió y reverencio el arma caminando en dirección a la salida, -Admiro tu coraje y lealtad de quienes reconoces que son tus hermanos y eso para mí vale más que el dinero mismo, muchacho, no le entregaría esta arma a cualquiera- dijo por último, no mencione nada y deje que se fuera, le tenía algo de admiración a ese hombre, de todos creo que valía la pena que fuera mi mentor...

Los entrenamientos fueron duros, crueles y difíciles de conseguir, desde caminar descalzo en carbón hirviendo para acostumbrar a los pies al dolor y mantener la calma hasta pelear con puño cerrado contra más de dos contrincantes con derecho a muerte, no era el unico que queria conseguir aquella arma, pero yo estaba destinado a ella. Antes de cumplir mis diecisiete años la prueba final se acercó, por derecho el entrenamiento se finalizaba a los dieciocho pero el líder dio un giro que provocó la duda en todos nosotros.

-Basta!- ordenó con un grito desde el asiento del monumento que daba a una especie de jaula donde combatimos a muerte unos con otros. -He visto suficiente, pueden retirarse y ese cadáver por favor llevenselo a los buitres.- hizo un ademán con la mano como si se tratase de un animal cualquiera, reverenciamos todos y nos dispusimos a salir.

-Tu no Bankotsu, te quedas- me gire con sorpresa al escuchar esa orden, me quede de nuevo ahí parado sin decir nada, las heridas en mi pecho y espalda dolían, no dejaban de sangrar pero mi orgullo me ayudaba a soportar el dolor, el coraje es lo único que te mantiene erguido.

-Demostraste ser lo que pensaba, pero no es suficiente.-

-No es suficiente?, - fruncí el ceño, si esto no era suficiente no se que podia serlo. -Sabes que esto no lo hago para demostrarle a nadie mi potencial, lo hago para superarme y seguir mi camino-

-Y a dónde va tu camino Bankotsu?- alzó una ceja, le intrigaban mis pensamientos.

-Es algo que no puedo explicarte- gire sobre mis talones para salir de ahi, no me detuvo ni yo pedí permiso, No tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones a un viejo.

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó por todo el castillo, me apresure y encontré a un ejército de monstruos y demonios comandado por uno en especial, querían apoderarse del arma según los rumores y acabar con nosotros ya que representamos una amenaza en sus dominios, estábamos en territorio del enemigo, todos los mercenarios se pusieron en fila listos para atacar, la batalla preludio de inmediato, los mas fuertes se fijaban en demonios colosales y los aprendices en categorías menores, mi cuerpo pese a las heridas me funcionaba de maravilla, el entrenamiento brindaba sus frutos la sangre fluía con rapidez que no llegue a sentir más el dolor por heridas pasadas. El ejército de mercenarios estaba siendo derrotado, cada vez lo monstruos se adentraban en la pelea, el líder trataba de defenderse hasta que cayó en el suelo para ser devorado, no tarde en reaccionar.

-Me has causado muchas molestias mercenario, voy a deborarte! - Pronunció con su voz gruesa el demonio en jefe, una criatura de dos metros de apariencia humanoide que me era familiar.

-A un lado!- con la espada le hice un corte en la pierna para que cayera, eso le dio tiempo al jefe de moverse e incorporarse para pelear, no me dio las gracias ni espere que me las diera.

-No era necesario- frunció el ceño.

-Eres muy petulante viejo- dije en voz alta y con sarcasmo, en el fondo estaba agradecido que le salvara el pellejo. -Vas a pelear o te vas a quedar ahí parado- sonreí con burla y el me devolvió el gesto, nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

El demonio nos miraba con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de odio, se quedo sin hacer nada cuando pronunció unas palabras que me recobraron los recuerdos.-Vaya vaya, pero si eres tú mocoso insolente-

-Acaso me conoces -afirme.

-Claro que si, fuiste tu quien termino con mi vida y ahora vengo a terminar con la tuya y apoderarme del arma- quito una parte de su armadura del pecho para enseñar al bandido que estaba fusionado con la criatura.

-Mokuro?- alce una ceja con asco, era increíble que ese bueno para nada se dejase fusionar con un demonio, me repugnaba -No me sorprende, siempre fuiste débil- lo mire con mi típica arrogancia. Esa acción lo saco una vez mas de quicio, hizo un ataque que salio de su boca, pero lo esquive con facilidad, seguí haciendo cortes en su cuerpo pero los pedazos de los monstruos que estaban muertos los utilizaba para regenerarse.

 _-Es inútil este bastardo se regenera cada vez que ocasionó un corte-'_ pensé, las heridas de mi cuerpo se abrían cada vez mas.

-Morirás Bankotsu, eso es algo seguro- se mofo.

-Diablos...- tenia que pensar en otro plan.

-Muchacho, déjamelo a mi.- avanzo unos pasos enfrente de mi el líder de los mercenarios, seguro de su porte empuñando la katana. -Vete-

-Ni lo crea, es mi rival- lo rete, me ofreció una mirada de desprecio, si teníamos seguro es que nosotros los mercenarios no aceptamos ayuda de otros colegas, cada uno se rascaba con sus propias uñas.

-Como quieras- se abalanzó contra el demonio, teniendo una pelea formidable pero no fue suficiente, por alguna razón los demonios nos llevaban ventajas y detestaba eso. El demonio lanzó a mi mentor sobre el templo del arma Banryuu , corrí hacia el para asegurarme si había muerto o seguía vivo pero en realidad en el meollo de todo esto me preocupaba el viejo.

-Bankotsu...- me tomo del ropaje con fuerza, en el pecho tenia incrustado una de las tablas por el impacto, era su fin.-Fuiste lo mas cercano a un hijo-

-Pero que disparates dice, se va a poner bien.- hable con tranquilidad.

-Es tarde... crees poder utilizar a Banryuu...- su voz comenzó a cortarse, yo asentí.

-Váyase tranquilo, y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi.- le dije con sosiego para que pudiera partir al otro mundo, no era lo mío ser sentimental sin embargo una buena despedida se merecía este hombre, fue lo más cercano que tuve.

-Patético!- atacó el demonio de nuevo destruyendo por completo el templo, el arma se expuso y liberó energía maligna. -Por fin...- victorioso trato de levantar el arma, lo hizo pero con dificultad, me enfureci al instante, tenía que ser una broma.

Notaba como atacaba con pesadez y torpeza, esquivaba sus ataques pero mi condición humana se presento, estaba agotado. -Tienes dificultades en mover esa arma aun cuando fusionaste tu cuerpo con un demonio, de verdad eres un imbécil.- mencione.

Una vez mas la cólera lo invadió por completo, lanzo un ataque que me mando a unos metros, me incorpore lo mas rápido que pude antes de que me tomase ventaja, trato de hacer un nuevo ataque que no le resulto, el arma se volvió tan pesada que vi como la clavo en el suelo.

-No la necesito, puedo terminar contigo con mis propias manos y con el tiempo quizás pueda empuñarla- otra vez esos ataques que salían de su boca me perjudicaban, al final me vi acorralado por otros demonios, sentía que mi fin se acercaba y esta vez yo enfureci, avance hasta la alabarda y sin titubear la empuñe, cual fue mi asombro al notarla tan ligera como un bastón de madera.

-No puedo creerlo...- sonreí con malicia. En un instante y el agitar de la alabarda terminó con casi todos ellos, el demonio trató de escapar, esta vez terminaría con el por todas. -Morirás- seguro de mi ataque lo degollé y finalmente lance un ataque -Banryusen!- por inercia y hasta la fecha escuchaba en mi interior como la alabarda me decía como atacar.

El demonio falleció ante mi convirtiéndose en cenizas, por fin la batalla estaba terminada, los pocos sobrevivientes se acercaron a mi reverenciando con respeto, alce una ceja y me sentí orgulloso.

-Ahora que el líder ha muerto, nos honoraria que usted ocupara su lugar.- el tercero a mando habló sin temor alguno.

Recargue a Banryuu sobre mi hombro. -No creo servir en dirigir de nuevo un grupo el cual no me pertenece, tengo que hacer mi propio escuadrón,- les mencione en tono tranquilo, ahora que sabia que Banryuu me correspondía, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ninguno cuestionó mi decisión, se miraron unos a otros sin objetar.

Esa noche fue el velorio del líder, fue una ceremonia taciturna, aquellos hombres incluso yo le teníamos respeto a el viejo, decidimos quemar el cuerpo y organizar una velada con sake, hablaban cada uno de los camaradas de historias y cómo fue que terminaron aquí, todo parecía casi armonía absoluta, incluso entendí que personas despiadadas como nosotras tuvieron un inicio para recorrer estos caminos de sangre, al final uno que otro termino debajo de las mesillas ebrio y yo lo suficientemente cansado.

En la mañana ayude a levantar el castillo junto con los mercenarios antes de mi partida, unos días después antes de terminar me senté en el mismo balcón, la noche seguía fría y mis pensamientos dispersos, era tiempo de irme ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, tome la iniciativa de cambiar mi uniforme por el azul, yo mismo me auto nombraba el jefe. -Es hora...- hable en un susurro, saque de mi uniforme una pequeña daga y sin pensarlo hice un corte en mi frente en forma de cruz, eso significaba juventud entre los mercenarios, hice un gesto de dolor pues la herida era profunda, tome un pañuelo y limpie el resto de sangre.

Me despidieron al dia siguiente, cargaron un caballo con suministros y reverenciaron con honor al partir, sonreí satisfecho y reverencie de igual forma, este lugar me había enseñado más de lo que yo esperaba.

Y así fue mi camino en busca de hombres fuertes y valor nato, era lo que necesitaba para formar mi escuadrón. Sin éxito alguno y en uno de mis tantos recorridos me quede caminando ya que mi caballo fue devorado por un demonio mientras estaba distraído, camine a la aldea más próxima para conseguir uno y en el trayecto me encontré a un hombre que estaba parado enfrente de un ejército, me quede observando.

-Apártate!- grito el general. -Te mataremos si no lo haces-

-Que?!, deberían ser ustedes quienes se aparten de mi camino.- sonrió con malicia sacando de su espalda lo que parecía una espada simple, me pregunte a mi mismo, Esa arma que tan poderosa podía ser para que ese sujeto les hablara de esa manera?, tenia que quedarme a verlo.

Mis ojos pudieron notar que el arma se asemejaba a una serpiente, con un solo movimiento asesinó a todo ese batallón, asombroso...

Observe que se sacudió el salpicó de sangre de su arma y caminó tranquilamente entre los cadáveres, era obvio que noto mi presencia, sentí su mirada y lanzó un ataque hacia mi que esquive con facilidad.

-Y tu quien rayos eres?- alzo una ceja, parecía que era la primera vez que alguien huía de su ataque.

-Soy Bankotsu. Estoy en busca da tipos fuertes- recargue a Banryuu sobre mi hombro. El me inspecciono.

-Mi nombre es Jakotsu jovencito, vaya! eres muy atractivo- me recorto de arriba a bajo. -Pero no me atraes en nada- se encogió de hombros, Y eso que tenia que ver? ademas que repulsión pensé... este chico era demasiado afeminado y sumamente extraño para ser fuerte. -Tengo prisa y necesito suministros-

-Que te parece unirte a mi futuro equipo, si no, adelante sigue por donde ibas.- pase de largo, no iba a rogarle a ese sujeto pese que era el primero en encontrarme que valía la pena.

-Espera!- alzo la voz.

-He?- mire a su dirección, se notaba dudoso.

-Si voy contigo, que voy a ganar, no hay otra cosa que me interesa que no sean hombres y dinero- junto sus manos de forma graciosa mirando al cielo y sonriente, una gota gorda resbalo de mi cien de verdad que era rarito... pero en fin, acepto.

Nuestro camino era simple, después de que Jakotsu se unió conmigo fue mas fácil la búsqueda, por alguna razón nos llevábamos bastante bien, entendí que Jakotsu era el tipo de personas que si te ganabas su confianza tendrías un camarada leal, pese a su comportamiento homosexual, me tenia respeto y me admiraba como su hermano mayor, nos ayudábamos mutuamente y pasábamos ratos agradables de humor negro, compartiendo una que otra anécdota de infancia, resulta que el provenía de una aldea vecina a la mía... quien lo diría, aunque por mas que tratara de entenderlo no comprendí su homosexualidad, pero bueno eso era lo que lo hacia el Jakotsu que conocí. Después se nos unieron los demás guerreros conforme teníamos misiones de terrateniente, eramos imparables y formábamos mas que un escuadrón, todos eramos hermanos...

Dicho esto, aquí estoy de rodillas, ya han matado a todos para dejarme ami al final y hacerme ver el destino, después de todo soy mercenario hasta la médula y me encanta.


End file.
